percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Demigods Ch 4
The Lost Demigods Chapter 4: We Are Saved by a Stranger "No, this couldn't be possible," I thought. "Monsters, monsters, monsters. Why couldn't we stay in peace for at least ten minutes?" Now we were surrounded by three Cyclopes, without weapons or something to defend us. We only had hammers and I didn't think that would help us. We were going to be the dinner for three stinky barrels of mucus. I couldn't tell those monsters to wait for me 'till I searched in my guide, but I could think and that was my most powerful weapon. If I could distract the monsters, we could have a chance to survive. "What are we going to do now?" Andrew asked. "Oh, I'm gonna finish them," Max said while he walked toward one of the monsters. "No," I shouted. Why was he doing that? He only wanted to fight. "Stop walking!" Uh oh, I had said it very late. One of the Cyclopes grabbed him. Max twisted, twisted, and twisted, but the monster didn't drop him. The second Cyclopes grabbed Andrew. I needed to do something and now. "Drop my friends and come for me stinky barrels of mucus" I shouted. Bad idea. I got the hammers off of the backpack and ran. When one of the Cyclops was about to grab me, the monster turned into dust; the second one too. My friends landed in the pond, but who saved us? I didn't know. I needed to go and help my friends, but I was curious, I wanted to discover who had saved us and... "Daniela" a voice murmured behind me. I grabbed my backpack and punch the thing behind me. It was a boy. He was tall with black hair, pale skin, and black eyes with a hint of red, like a burning flame. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull on it and a brown leather jacket. In his belt, he had a black sword. He seemed one or two years older than me. Maybe thirteen or fourteen. "Are you ok?" I asked and helped the boy get up. "It doesn't matter, but come on," he said. He took me to a corner where no one could see us. "Hi, my name Marco, Marco di Scuro. We need to go and help your friends." "Ok, but where are you from? Are you a demigod?" I asked. Now, we couldn't trust anyone. "I'm a son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld and God of the Dead. I was sent from Camp Half-Blood to rescue you and bring you back to camp. I brought some things for you. Some Drachmas, some Celeztial Bronze swords," He gave me one. It was very heavy. "Nectar, and Ambrosia; and for you, daughter of wisdom, I got this," He gave me a bracelet. "It is made from the iron of my father's invisibility helm. Only touch it, and you'll become invisible. "Thanks," I said. I heard steps. Very hard and strong steps. "What's that?" "Oh no" Marco said. "We need to leave now!" Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron and Other Strange Things DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom Category:The Return of the Olympians Category:The Return of the Olympians: The Lost Demigods Category:DanyYB